Mirror Image
by xoAbeille
Summary: Sam and Danny are given their shot a love when a new ghost comes to crash the party. Will they be able to make it through together or will this new evil tear them apart?


**Mirror Image**

**A/N: **This is a rewrite! I finally figured out what this story was missing and I'm going to finish it the proper way!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DP or any of the characters. I do own the awesome story line you're about to read.

* * *

Danny, Sam and Tucker sat at a picnic table out in front of the school yard after a long day of final exams. The school had turned into a ghost town as soon as the last bell had rung, signalling the end of another school year. Students and teachers alike had disappeared, off to enjoy their sunshine and freedom. The familiar feeling of relief was settling in on the trio as they sat preparing for their summer. Sam sat neatly on the bench of the picnic table beside Danny who had no problem sitting up on the table. Tucker was sprawled on the grass in front of them. The short span of their three month summer vacation was lost on the two boys as Sam attempted to get them interested in doing something. She had half a page of ideas written down (mostly her own) and a few that Danny had felt the need to contribute. Tucker was too preoccupied with his new handheld.

"So I was thinking we should hit the new theme park in town first. I hear the cars-of-doom is the highest roller coaster in the state!" Danny suggested excitedly. His suggestion impressed Sam as she added it to her list that proudly belonged in her green and pink note book her parents had bought her as an extra tool to help her study.

"I think that's a good idea. I want to check out the house of horrors. I heard Dash nearly peed himself going in there," Sam replied, as she finished scribbling down the suggestions. Danny's eyes locked with Sams and they shared the same side grin they always did when the same idea crossed their minds without either of them having to say a word. Sam quickly turned away before Danny could see her blush. It didn't matter which color they were, blue or green, whenever his eyes met her own violet ones she couldn't help but blush like a school girl. She had to remind herself she was just that: a school girl with a crush.

"As long as we can check out the new arcade I'm okay with going to the amusement park," Tucker finally quipped in. The other two weren't surprised that he had been listening the whole time. Tucker rarely surprised them anymore.

"Of course Tucker. We wouldn't miss going to every part of the park even if it is just a boring old arcade," Sam teased as Tucker frowned back at her. Sam looked down at her list and realized how long it had gotten. They had more ideas than she had anticipated. BBQs, trips to the rivier just outside of town, camping by the rivier, the new amusement park, parties (birthdays included), hanging out at the mall, water slides, and hiking. It went without saying that they all hoped they would be able to do half of the list without being interrupted by ghost attacks. She capped her pen and closed her note book and tucked it safely away in her backpack. "If you guys have any more ideas just let me know. I want this summer to be the best one yet."

"Don't worry Sam," Tucker said, chuckling, "it will be. Anyway, I'm going to head home. My dad is pulling out the BBQ for the first time this summer. I don't want to miss it. I'll text you tomorrow to see what the plans are," he said as he pushed himself off the ground.

"Alright Tucker, see you tomorrow!" Danny and Sam said at the same time causing Sam to hide the rushing color to her face yet again. Tucker got up and stuck his PDA into his pocket. He stretched then gave Danny a high five and Sam a hug. He then took a second to look at his two best friends and how happy they were. The two people standing in front of them had changed so little but yet so much in such a short time. It was hard to wrap his head around the fact that they had so little time left together. He loved the beginning of summer and the effect it had on him. "Congrats on getting through this year guys. Next year will be a peace of cake," he said. Without another word he quickly crossed the road, headed off in the direction of his parents house, and was soon out of sight.

"I can't believe we'll be seniors next year," Danny sighed as he jumped off the table. He held out his hand to help Sam up, which she gladly accepted. His hand still in hers Danny led her toward her house. A simple task he did everyday would soon be replaced with a town full of strangers who were nothing like his Sam. He would miss walking her home everyday once he was gone away to university. He snuck a glance at her to see if she had noticed his sudden silence but Sam herself had just realized the seriousness of his comment. She couldn't believe that at the same time next year they would be done with high school. That time next year they would be planning to leave their town to do their own thing. The thought made her let go of his hand as they walked together in silence. Thinking over the past four years she couldn't believe how fast they had gone by. She didn't want to say goodbye to Danny and Tucker. They were her friends, her family. They had been through so much together.

"It seems like just yesterday we started high school. Scratch that, it seems like just yesterday you got your powers," she said finally.

"Yeah you're right. We've been fighting ghosts for three years now. It seems like it's only been one year," Danny sighed. They hadn't had many ghost problems for the past couple of weeks. It was as if they knew Danny had exams so they left him alone, which didn't bother him one bit. Time and the way it flew by scared him. He too was worried about the next year and where they would find themselves. He hoped that they wouldn't be too far from each other. Banishing the thoughts from his mind for now he decided to change the subject, "what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing much. It hasn't really hit me yet that it's summer so I didn't have big plans like Tucker. We can hang out at my house if you want. My parents shouldn't be home until later. They had some social event to go to." Sam said. The thought of having Danny to herself without Tucker's company was selfish but it made her giddy. She loved Tucker but like a brother. Her feelings for Danny.. well that was another story. One she didn't understand herself.

"Ah, the hard life of being filthy rich," Danny said, trying to provoke her. She rolled her eyes in his direction and gave him a half smile. She knew she didn't even have to ask twice, he was coming over.

"Oh yes it's so difficult. About as difficult as being half ghost," Sam joked, giving him a playful little shove. He just smiled at her has he placed his arm around her shoulder as if it were a second nature. Sam tried her best to pretend it was to her as well as they continued their stroll down the street passing all the houses straight to Sams half of a mansion. Danny continued to tease her.

As different shadows began to emerge with the falling sun one remained. One the two friends failed to notice.

* * *

Two hours, a bag of chips and an hour of television later and they sat on Sam's bed laughing. They sat side by side with the chips as their only barrier in the middle. Sam was really grateful that her parents weren't home. Her room was prim and proper as always. Directly in front of her bed hanging on the wall was her flat screen tv. Her closet door, which hung slightly ajar, cast the only real light on the room. Danny had never seen the inside of her closet but he suspected that there wasn't much inside. A desk with Sam's school books and computer and other things sat to the left of the bed. The room had plenty of windows all of which were covered to keep out as much light as possible.

"What are you going to do for school after we graduate?" Danny asked after they had finally stopped laughing at the commercial that had attempted to convince them they needed to go back to school.

"I don't know. Honestly I was thinking about something to do with human rights or environmental science but I hadn't really thought about that. What about you?"

"I'm still wondering if I'll have time for college," he confessed. Sam knew exactly what he meant. The random ghost attacks almost daily didn't help with his academic success. She felt bad for her friend. She knew he had always wanted to go to university. "And I don't know what I'm going to do without you and Tucker. You two are the only ones, besides Jazz, who know about my powers. I don't think I'd be able to hide it as well in college."

This took Sam by surprise. She hadn't thought twice about it. Danny always seemed to be so confident with his ghost powers that 'going ghost' seemed second nature to him. She had forgotten how big of a role she and Tucker played. Danny noticed her expression, "you both still help me so much with covering my tracks. I wont have anyone I can trust at college.. at least not straight away."

Sam nodded her head in agreement. He was right. Without her and Tuckers' help he would never be able to hide when he was 'going ghost'.

"What if we go to the same school? I'd be able to help you hide it," she offered. She regretted the words as soon as they came out of her mouth. He would never agree to that. Why would he want her trailing him to university? He shifted his position to look her in the eyes. Avoiding his gaze at all costs she could feel him moving closer to her. He placed a finger under her chin so that Sam would return his gaze.

"You'd do that for me?" He asked sincerely. Eyes still returning his gaze she nodded slowly. High school was not going to be the end of their relationship and she wanted him to know that she was serious about that. She had been considering suggesting they go to the same school for a while she just couldn't find the courage or the right time to speak up.

"Yes," Sam replied. She didn't want to think about not seeing him everyday. If he needed her she would be there.

The half grin was visible on his face. "Thanks Sam. You have no idea how much that means to me." He took her hand in his.

"That's what friends are for," Sam smiled back. Danny squeezed and then let go of her hand. He then reached up to place his hand on her cheek.

"Sam, you're more than a friend," Danny began. She could feel her face getting hot under his touch. She met his eyes again. The background noise of the television disappeared. She could feel herself leaning closer to him. Or he was leaning closer to her? She couldn't tell. For once it wouldn't be a fake-out make-out. For once neither of them were under some spell. This was real. In the distance the front door of Sam's house opened and closed but the two didn't pay attention to the noise. Sam let her eyes close as the distance between their lips shrunk.

Just like that the window of opportunity was closed. Danny's ghost sense went off. Sam felt his hand leave her cheek and she opened her eyes just in time to witness his depature. He turned to smile and wink at her as he went ghost and disappeared through her roof. Just in time. Sam's mother poked her head into her room and smiled.

"Hi mom." Sam greeted her drearily.

"Honestly Samantha, it's summer time. Be a little more optimistic please," she said as she disappeared down the hall to her room. Sam glanced out the window to watch Danny fly off into the distance. She couldn't help but wonder which ghost was causing trouble this time. She let herself fall back onto her bed. Her eyes shut as she drifted off into her own world. A world where Danny would have been able to stay. A world where shadows are merely shadows.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed it! R&R. More to come soon! **If you don't want to read the next chapter, please let me know why. **

p.s: the more reviews I get the faster the next chapter will come. But you knew that :)


End file.
